Wishes
by AliNicole
Summary: A story about the love Inuyasha and Kagome share...not really good at writing summaries!


A/N- I do not own the characters of this story! I did make this story!

I was in my room, writing my story when I looked out my window. The sky was black with white dots. I walked to the window, looking at one white dot, sighing I closed my eyes and made a wish. _'Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight. God, there is someone I am thinking about tonight. He is a sweet man and he is always kind to me. God I wish you send him some of my love. Please give me this wish.'_ I sighed and thought about my knight in a fire rat kimono.

In a place 500 years before Kagome's time, lies a boy who sits in a tree, thinking about someone. Who? We don't know, only he does. He sighs; the one he is thinking of isn't there to "sit" him, to help him, to do nothing with him. A gust of wind pushes him. He wakes up from his trance to smell the disturbing wind. Nothing, not the violet scent his love carries. The wind grows stronger and stronger with each push, to the point that he had to get off the tree he was relaxing on. He walks with the wind, letting it show him the place where he must go. He ends up at the well. The same well where his love travels in. The wind has stopped. He sits at the well, thinking of the reasons why the wind has brought him here. Finally he gets up and starts to walk away. The wind comes back, full force, and catches him off guard, throwing him in the well, to the time of 1999.

I was in my room, thinking about the man I love when I heard a thump. I gasped, looking far, waiting to see someone come out of a place. No sound was to be heard. I got up and walked to the door of my room when I heard another thump, smaller than the first. It seemed closer to me this time; I turned around and saw nothing. I opened the door, waiting to hear another door open and see men in black come in the house. Another thump was to be heard, but it came from behind me. I turned around and saw the man I love, standing in front of me; his golden eyes shimmered in the darkness. I yelped a little, not wanting my mother, brother, and grandfather to wake up and protest my shriek. I closed the door and put my light on. I looked at the man in the red kimono, his silver ears twitched to the quietness in my room. Our eyes reached each other, my chocolate orbs melting in his golden orbs. Slowly I walked to the bed, sat down and mentioned him over to sit next to me. Not saying a word, he moves. "Kagome, why are you awake?" the man asks.

"Well because I was writing and then I looked at the stars and I just never felt tired." I said to him, not wanting the moment to be ruined.

"Oh." Was all the man could say.

"Inuyasha, why did you come here?" I asked him.

"I was relaxing in the tree when a gust of wind came over me. The wind took me to the well and I tried to turn back because I thought u were asleep, but then the wind came back full force and made me fall in the well. I came here and thought that I should check up on you." The man known as Inuyasha says, with a pink blush adding to his cheek bones.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Slowly I looked at him, watched him look at the stars from my window, and then I looked down. As I looked down, from the corner of my eye, I saw him look at me. I looked back at him, watched him watching me. Slowly our bodies moved closer, until our lips were just inches from each other and our noses touching very little. My hands slid behind his silver hair as I felt his hands pull on my waist, pulling me closer to him. Slowly we started swaying to the beat of our hearts thumping in each others chests. A blush creped onto my cheeks, leaving them pink stained. I looked at Inuyasha, in his golden, amber eyes, and saw love for me. _'Love? Yeah, like love as a friend, he is my best friend. I couldn't't love him. It could ruin our friendship.'_ I thought, letting that fear shake my whole body and a little crawl into my eyes. Inuyasha looked at me with not only love, but sadness. We stopped dancing and I watched him pull away from me, letting go of my waist and slowly I let go of my hands, letting them rest on his shoulders. He looked at me and asked, "Kagome, what's wrong?".

"Nothing, I was just thinking." I said quietly.

"What were you thinking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"About us, how I feel about you, wondering how you feel about me. Fear." I said, slowly so he could have time to think about each one.

"Fear? What's there to be afraid of?" Inuyasha asked.

"How you feel about me, Naraku, the jewel shards, the well, everything." I answered.

"Kagome, don't worry about Naraku, that's my job. We'll find the jewel shards before Naraku does. The well…..well, it will stay open for now, so you can come here and visit your family all you want. Everything else you shouldn't't worry about." Inuyasha said, feeling confident inside him.

"Why not? Everyone has to have a fear. I fear everything and more." I scold.

"I'm with you, Kagome, I wouldn't't let anything happened to you. Not because you're my jewel protector, but because you're my friend. No my **best** friend! I could tell you everything; show you everything without you having to laugh at me. I could be around you and just feel relaxed and right. Kagome if you weren't here in my life, I wouldn't't know what would be different and what would be the same. I know what would be different is that Kikyo would still be buried and I would still be pinned up against that damn tree!" He said, pointing to the tree just outside my window.

"Kagome, you woke me up from a spell that was never to be broken, you saved my life without a second answer. I know it was to stay alive, but still, you risked the fact that I could have killed you. You saved me and now its my turn to save you. I know your probably thinking that I saved you more than enough as a thank you, but no, you saved me from Kikyo, you gave me friendship, caring , fun memories, sad memories, everything. You gave me a new life and if you were to leave me right now, then I would have to follow you. I can't live without you. Well, what I am trying to say is that I would let no harm come to you, because I love you." Inuyasha said the last part with fear and the slightest confidence.

My world stopped. Everything was gone, the color of my room, the sound of our hearts thumping, and the smell of the wood that he carries everywhere he goes, and the thought that was in my head telling me to kiss him. All that was alive was the voice that was explaining, no, telling me of his love; how I am the only person he can talk to without being embarrassed. After hearing the last three words of that sentence, I didn't know what I was thinking. Somewhere inside of me was telling me to hug him, kiss him, tell him that I loved him back, but he did it in such an amazing way, I don't know how I can top that. I giggled a little bit, thinking how stupid I must look as he searches my eyes for my emotions. "You're not going to find my emotions in my eyes." I said, letting my voice croak for not talking so long.

"Oh really? Then where can I find your emotions." Inuyasha said, forgetting the fact that I haven't returned his love.

"Right here." I said, taking his hand and placing it over my heart.

Inuyasha gasped, letting the feeling of the beating push against his hand. Not knowing what this meant he looked at me with the confusion in his eyes. I laughed a little and said, "My heart doesn't beat like this because I am sad. My heart only beats like this when something exciting happened. Right now, this is the best feeling I have ever experienced. I can't tell you how much you saved me from death because that has nothing to do with my feelings for you….AND showing you isn't worth it because you might get the wrong idea…SO I'm going to say why first and then tell you. We've been friends for two years now, it seems like a short time but that's 720 days. That's 17,520 hours, 1,051,200 minutes. That is a long time. For that time, I haven't been so relaxed, so calm in my whole life. Yeah, we fight, each other and demons, but in the end we come out in one piece. You care about me everything I get hurt, either I have a paper cut or I am sick from food poisoning. You care for me as much, OR MORE, as I do. We are a dynamic duo." I paused to laugh, "We are together forever and I can't wait until we get to spend together forever without demons to fight. Well, what I am trying to say is that I would let no harm come to you, because I love you too."

He looked at me with a hint of surprise in his eyes. Slowly he moved closer to me, put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him again. He let go of my hands that were once on his shoulders and kissed the top of my knuckles, and slowly slid them behind his head. Once again we moved closer, until our lips were just inches from each other and our noses touching very little. Slowly was started swaying to the beat of our hearts thumping in each others chests. I looked into his eyes and saw the same love that had been there the beginning of the night. _'Love? Yeah, like love as a mate, he is my mate. I can love him, it wouldn't't ruin our friendship, but make it stronger.'_


End file.
